Bayley's desperation
by BayStephLover
Summary: When Bayley goes to Stephanie McMahon about problems she has with her booking, it doesn't really go to plan, now Bayley has to follow every order Stephanie gives her, or she's fired. Rated M for smut.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Another loss, another night where she could only watch as the crowd continued to turn on her and her career.

To say Bayley was sick of it would be an understatement. She was tired of trying her hardest and getting booed by the crowd, the lack of support backstage certainly didn't help much either.

 _I need to do something to get them back on my side_ Bayley thought resolutely, She had just walked through the curtain following her match as an idea struck her _That's it! I'll just talk to Stephanie McMahon tomorrow and see if she can do anything about it._ with that in mind Bayley continued to the locker room and prepared what she would say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephanie McMahon was having an awful day. It all started when she got the news that both Dean Ambrose and the Miz would be out of action until further notice, and got worse when she was told that another storyline was being put in jeopardy by an uncooperative performer.

She was not happy, so when Bayley came barging into her office with her sickening smile and tried to hug her, she snapped. "I don't have time for you right now." Stephanie growled as Bayley took a couple alarmed steps away from her. "Sorry." Bayley said meekly as Stephanie continued to glare at her. "What do you want?" Stephanie asked in exasperation "And make it quick." She added angrily.

Bayley hastily nodded before responding, "I don't like how I'm being booked." She came right out and said it, she was tired of being overlooked in favour of Alexa and Sasha. "What do you want ***me*** to do about it?" The older woman asked coldly, clearly angry at Bayley's statement. "I don't know! Just do something different, so the crowd will stop booing me." Bayley said already regretting going to Stephanie about her problem.

"And what gives you the right to demand anything from me?" Stephanie snarled as she took a step towards Bayley, her finger outstretched in a pointing gesture. "I should have you fired for demanding ANYTHING from me!" Stephanie yelled.

Bayley quickly began to really rethink her decision. "Please don't!" Bayley yelled suddenly in fear at the thought of being fired from her dream job. "I'm sorry I brought it up!" She added walking to the office door.

"Get back here." Stephanie almost growled before a sick smile made it's way onto her face. "Give me one reason I shouldn't fire you on the spot?" She asked almost too calm as Bayley looked towards her desperately. "I'll do anything!" Bayley nearly screamed, her voice breaking as her eyes blurred with tears. "Anything?" Stephanie asked with a seductive lilt to her words. "Anything!" Bayley reaffirmed the desperation in her voice growing. "How about we make a deal? You do absolutely anything I ask you to and you stay employed, but if you disobey me at any point you'll be out the door before you can say the word 'hug'." Stephanie said a sadistic twinkle in her eye as she stared the crying hugger down. "Deal!" Bayley cried not even thinking as she dropped to her knees, her body shaking with sobs as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Stephanie says before breaking out into almost maniacal laughter. Bayley could only sit on the floor and try and calm herself down as relief finally washed over her followed quickly by anger then fear _what did I just agree to?_ she thought as she looked up at Stephanie McMahon. "With that out of the way, meet me in my office tomorrow." Stephanie said as she brushed by Bayley and exited the office.

"What just happened?" Bayley asked herself, questions and doubts flowing through her head as she sat in the darkness of Stephanie's now empty office.


	2. Day one

Chapter 1

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Bayley asks herself silently. She's currently pacing back and forth just outside Stephanie's office, quietly going through what Stephanie could possibly want from her "let's just get it over with." Bayley suddenly says to herself as she carefully opens Stephanie's office door.

"H-hey Stephanie." She stutters as she takes a shy step into the room Stephanie completely ignores her and continues to work diligently on her laptop. Stephanie looks up and smiles at the almost cowering form of Bayley. "Hello Bayley." She says closing her laptop to stare directly into Bayley's eyes. Bayley's cheeks quickly heat up but she keeps herself from diverting her gaze.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Stephanie asks gesturing toward the chair in front of her desk. Bayley quickly moves to sit in the chair but is interrupted suddenly by Stephanie making a clicking noise with her mouth. "I didn't say you cpuld take the seat." Stephanie says with a small growl in her voice. "S-sorry, but where else would I-i sit?" Bayley squeaks nervously. Stephanie stands and walks around the table to sit on it, facing Bayley.

"Hmm... I don't know, how about on... your knees." Stephanie commands with a leering smile. Bayley blushes and opens her mouth to protest before she realizes Stephanie would fire her.

"O-okay." She stutters as she lowers herself to her knees in front of Stephanie. "Good girl." Stephanie says, patting Bayley's head mockingly.

Stephanie sits in silence for a couple minutes as Bayley intensely atares at the floor. "W-what now?" Bayley asks her hand fidgeting at her side nervously. "You sit there and don't move no matter what." Stephanie says standing and moving back around to her office chair. "That's it?" Bayley asks almost angry that she's being forced to sit and do nothing. "Yep. I'll tell you when I want something from you." Stephanie says opening her laptop back up. Bayley groans in exasperation and lets her mind run over how she got in this position.

~~~~~~~~ ()()() ~~~~~~~~

Bayley had been kneeling on the floor for just under an hour when Stephanie finally got up and moved to stand in front of her.

"Look at me." Stephanie commanded as Bayley looked up into her eyes, clearly startled by her sudden words. "Sorry." Bayley apologized and sat there obediently. Stephanie made a sound of approval before moving her hand to tilt Bayley's chin up towards her, Bayley looked her straight in the eye with a questioning look obviously wondering what Stephanie wanted. "Stand up." She commands as Bayley obediently follows her orders. Stephanie smiles and grabs her by the wrist dragging her forward to lean against the office desk. "Bend over it." Stephanie growled dominantly in her ear.

"W-what!" Bayley said confusion creeping into her voice. "I told you to bend over that table, so do it." Stephanie says pushing Bayley's shoulders down almost forcing her onto her stomach, her pert ass sticking up as Stephanie stared admiring the view. "Now, pull those pants down." Stephanie growles lightly groping at Bayley's ass. "W-wait, I-i-I've n-never don-" Bayley started before being interrupted by a harsh smack to her ass, she gasped as her knees buckled nearly sending her sprawling to the floor. "Strip them off or I will do it myself." Stephanie growled angrily as she smacked Bayley's tight ass again.

"Ahh!" Bayley yelped, quickly pulling her jeans down to her knees "t-there!" She nearly screamed as her nerves caused her legs to quake, every nerve in her body was alight. "Good girl." Stephanie repeats her words from earlier before following with yet another brutal strike to Bayley's behind, this time her hand meets just flesh instead of fabric, the blow feels much harder without the light padding of her jeans, Bayley thinks. "Oh! Has the spanking turned you on a little?" Stephanie asks with a mocking innocent lilt to her voice "Who knew sweet little Bayley was such a sexual deviant?" She mocks more as she lightly rubs Bayley's wet pussy through her black panties.

"I-im not a deviant!" Bayley says her sentence trailing off into a moan. "Don't talk back!" Stephanie sneeres as she gives Bayley another solid slap to the ass "Do you wanna cum?" Stephanie asks with an evil lilt to her voice. Bayley nods desperately as best she can with her head pressed to the desk. "Too bad, you're not allowed to cum until I say you can." Stephanie says speeding her rubbing of Bayley's clothed pussy. Bayley's eyes shoot open wide as she feels the orgasm coming her legs begin to shake and her toes curl, her back arches and a keening moan over takes her "Ahhhh!" Bayley screams so close to her orgasm, and right as she approached the peak, Stephanie stopped. She removed her hand from Bayley's crotch entirely, Bayley's eyes somehow got even wider and her legs clamped shut in an attempt to bring herself to orgasm, but it was to no avail she could feal it slip away from her, leaving her painfully aroused and unsatisfied as Stephanie wiped her hand on Bayley's pulled down jeans and got back to work on her laptop. "P-please Stephanie! Let me cum! Please!" Bayley begged as Stephanie entirely ignores her.

"Sit back where you were." Stephanie says a borderline satanic look in her eye. "Don't pull your jeans up. And you aren't allowed to touch yourself here or when you're alone. Your body belongs to me now." Stephanie says with a smirk "now be a good girl and be quiet." Stephanie says. Bayley just whimpers and sits down, her body still trembling with pleasure. "Y-yes ma'am." Bayley replies quietly almost surprised at the obedient tone in her voice. She didn't know whether to be scared or really, really scared at how much she liked being treated like a slave. Bayley glances at the clock on the office wall, it reads 8:36 am. Bayley has a feeling It's gonna be a long day.

()()()()()()()()()()

AN:

This is my first fanfic and I'm not entirely sure how long it's gonna be or where it will go. Reviews and advice are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Broken Innocence

Bayley's body was on fire, she doesn't know how many times Stephanie must have brought her to the edge of orgasm only to leave her unsatisfied and quivering but it must have been at least twenty times Bayley thinks, sitting on her knees, her jeans down at ankles as a light sheet of sweat covers her body, and a large amount of arousal drips down her thighs leaving a puddle of liquid on the floor beneath her.

Bayley glances at the clock in a haze of frustration and pleasure, according to it it's only 12:30 pm, she gulps realizing that the day isn't even halfway done yet 'how much more does Stephanie plan on doing to me today?' She wonders to herself as a blush lights up her face 'and why do I want her to do more to me?' She asks herself in her head completely unsure of the answer to her own question.

Bayley could hear the soft typing noise as Stephanie continued to work at the desk in front of her. Bayley squirms lightly as she remembers what Stephanie's deft fingers had been doing to her all day. "Alright, I'm gonna go get lunch, care to join?" Stephanie asks suddenly, standing up to walk towards the office door. "I-i'd love t-to." Bayley stammers nervously as she stands, her legs refusing to cooperate for a second before she finally manages to get up, albeit on wobbly legs.

Blushing and with shaking hands she pulls her soaking panties and jeans up, she blushes even harder as she notices the damp spot on the crotch of the jeans. She makes a noise of embarrassment that causes Stephanie to turn and look at her curiously. "How cute." Stephanie says noncommittaly and turns to walk out the door before pausing, "You coming or not?" Stephanie asks Bayley with a teasing tone "Yeah." Bayley says trying to keep the nervousness she's feeling from messing with her speech. Stephanie makes a noise of affirment and continues out the door, Bayley follows eagerly behind her her face heating up as they pass a couple other women backstage as they head towards catering.

"It's always nice to have company." Stephanie says to break the silence as she slides into a chair at a table setting her food down in front of her. "Yeah." Bayley says as she sits across from her. "So Bayley, I think I like having you in my office, you're a great stress reliever." Stephanie says with a small smirk "That's why I'm making you a permanent fixture, from now on you're gonna be my 'personal assistant'." Stephanie says in a way that suggests Bayley won't be doing much to assist Stephanie at her job "How's that sound?" She ask Bayley not really caring about her answer. "T-that's great Stephanie!" Bayley says in hidden excitement at the thought of being used daily 'there's something seriously wrong with me.' She thinks confused over her own excitement. "Thanks you." She says a little blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You're welcome, but It's thank you mistress to you." Stephanie says staring down Bayley. Bayley makes a borderline sinful moan as a delicious shiver runs down her spine "y-yes mistress!" She squeaks squeezing her thighs together in hopes to relieve her dripping pussy of the building pressure. "How would you like to be addressed?" Stephanie asks with at smile at Bayley's obvious struggle. "A-anything you want to c-call me m-mistress." Bayley says struggling to get the words out. "How about slave? Or just little slut?" Stephanie asks leaning over the table and giving Bayley a fantastic view of her cleavage. "S-slave please!" Bayley squeaks as she drinks in the sight of Stephanie's fantastic cleavage. "Good that's settled then. Now, follow me." Stephanie says hooking a finger in the collar of Bayley's shirt and tugging gently. "I need a little stress relief." Stephanie says with a lustful look in her eyes. Bayley can only nod and follow eagerly, her mind racing with all the possibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back to Stephanie's office was short and relatively uneventful, save for Stephanie flashing Bayley a few looks at her cleavage and once even pressing her face first against a wall to pull her hips back, grinding Bayley's ass into her own crotch.

But now they stand in Stephanie's office Stephanie looking Bayley up and down, almost as if she's deciding what she wants to do to her. "Help me out of my clothes?" Stephanie asks gesturing towards her beige dress. Bayley wastes no time in moving forward and lifting the dress over Stephanie's head and onto the floor, Stephanie stands in nothing but her black lace bra and panties, She gives Bayley a little show, twirling seductively a couple times working her hips and showing off her magnificent ass. Stephanie says nothing as she walks to her office chair and sits down, her hand sliding down her body and pushing her panties down her legs to reveal her wet pussy her pubes shaved in a tight triangle just over it. "Give me a show." Stephanie says simply as she moves her hands to unclasp her bra, the peice of cloth falls off her shoulders and onto the floor. one hand trails back down and begins playing lightly with her dripping pussy.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Bayley asks innocently all her attention focused on starting at Stephanie's massive tits and her beautiful pussy. "Strip, and give me something to cum to." Stephanie says simply continuing the motions with her hand. Bayley blushes and begins to push her jeans and panties down her legs before kicking them off, her shirt follows much in the same way as her hand moves back up to fiddle with the clasp of her bra, she quickly unlatches it and lets it join her othe clothes on the floor, Bayley is startled as Stephanie makes a low moan, her eyes looking all over Bayley's body. "N-nice tits." Stephanie says between panting breaths. Bayley blushes, her confidence growing as she begins to slide her hands up and down her body. Stephanie growles lowly and begins to speed her motions up slightly "Come here." Stephanie says simply. Bayley follows her order eagerly and moves to stand in front of Stephanie.

"Make m-me cum." Stephanie says removing her hand from herself and spreads out to allow Bayley to do what she sees fit to make her cum. Bayley nods a little self conscious as she drops to her knees, she moves her hand to begin rubbing at Stephanie's dripping pussy. "Ughh! Good girl." Stephanie growles as she suddenly sits up and grabs Bayley by the hair, Bayley glances up in confusion only for her head to be dragged forward as Stephanie shoves her face first into her hot pussy, "lick!" Stephanie growls bucking her hips slightly.

Bayley quickly recovers from the shock and, after a little trial and error, begins eagerly lapping at Stephanie's dripping cunt. "Ngggghhh. G-good slave." Stephanie says as more of a keening moan than anything. Stephanie whines as her orgasm approaches, "Faster! Faster!" Stephanie growls bucking harshly into Bayley's mouth before she suddenly locks up, her legs suddenly lock closed around Bayley's head and her toes curl as her orgasm overtakes her, she quivers and shakes and squirts as her legs keep Bayley's face locked against her squirting pussy. "Yyyyyyyeeeeeeessssss!" She screams as her eyes roll back into her skull. Bayley's eyes become impossibly wide as Stephanie's gushing pussy juice fills her mouth, she tries to pull Stephanie's legs apart as the vast amount of liquid makes it increasingly hard to breath. Stephanie is in heaven as her orgasm finally comes to an end, her legs loosening and falling away from Bayley's head. Bayley pulls back as fast as possible as she coughed Stephanie's vast juice rushing out of Bayley's mouth in a waterfall, running down her chest and thighs as she takes gasping breaths, her teary eyes focusing up at Stephanie's sated face.

"Good girl." Stephanie finally says with a lazy smile as she sits up and opens her laptop. "I-i couldn't breath!" Bayley says gasping for air in between words. "Comes with the job." Is all Stephanie says as she begins typing away once again.

Bayley is suddenly very aware of her own arousal as she looks down at Stephanie's juice dripping down her chest. "C-can I cum?" Bayley asks hopefully staring up at Stephanie. "Not yet." Stephanie says simply leaving Bayley to sit and struggle with her arousal. 'I really need to cum.' Bayley thinks to herself. The two sit in silence for a few moments before Stephanie breaks it "You're dismissed for today." She says staring directly at Bayley's kneeling form. "Yes mistress." Bayley says standing and moving around the room looking for her clothes "Stephanie, where are my panties?" She asks as she finds every piece of clothing but them. Stephanie says nothing but lifts them up in front of herself "I'm keeping them." Stephanie says and continues to work. Bayley blushes and dresses herself before moving to leave the room. "Bayley wait." Stephanie suddenly calls and Bayley looks back at her hopefully. "Remember, no matter what, you aren't allowed to cum." Stephanie repeats her message from earlier in the day and gestures for Bayley to leave.

Once Bayley is out the door she figures she could do with a shower, so with that she set off back to her hotel room. 'Why do i have a feeling this is only gonna get crazier?' Bayley asks herself as she leaves the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~()()()~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:

Thanks for reading chapter two, as I said in the previous chapter reviews and advice is more than welcome. I'm also very open to suggestions about what people would like to see, so if you have anything you'd like to see in this story please don't be afraid to suggest something.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Collar

Bayley's desperation Ch 3

Showering was much harder than Bayley expected, she kept having to keep herself from masturbating 'Stephanie's rules are gonna be the death of me.' She thinks as she steps out of the shower and begins to ponder the recent events with Stephanie 'I wonder what Stephanie has planned for me next.' Bayley asks herself as she prepares for bed 'Whatever she is planning I hope she'll finally let me cum' Bayley thinks excitedly as she slides under the covers of the bed in her hotel room. Bayley suddenly feels another wave of arousal as her mind subconsciously wanders over all the things Stephanie could be planning, Bayley blushes fiercely and turns onto her stomach as she attempts to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~()()()~~~~~~~~

Bayley wakes with a jolt and sits up suddenly, red faced and sweating in more than one way as she replays the fantastic dream she'd just had in her mind. Bayley desperately attempts to recall the steamy dream, but it was no use, the memory of the dream was already fading as was the blush on her face as she tried to make sense of everything in her morning stupor.

'Guess I need to get ready to go meet Stephanie.' With that Bayley slides out of bed and quickly begins picking out the cutest outfit she could come up with, she decided on a cute pink t-shirt that accentuated her fantastic tits, cute jeans that made her ass look fantastic, and her favorite pair of plain gray tennis shoes. She also went out of her way to put some sexy underwear on, so she had grabbed a lacy bright green pair of panties and a matching bra, she looked herself over in the mirror and decided to add one more touch, placing her I'm a hugger' headband onto her head "I hope Stephanie likes it." She says to herself nervously as she makes her way to her hotel room door 'Maybe she'll be so impressed she'll finally let me cum!' Bayley thinks hopefully.

~~~~~~~()()()~~~~~~~

Stephanie was just finishing up the final touches of Bayley's surprise when she heard a knock on her office door "Come in!" She called as she sat herself down on her office chair. Stephanie's office door opened and in walked Bayley 'She looks cute today.' Stephanie notes subconsciously, "What's all this?" Bayley asks a flush creeping up her neck as she takes a look at the items splayed out across Stephanie's desk. "Just a little surprise for you." Stephanie says nonchalantly as she watches Bayley's eyes flicker back and forth between the items on the table and her.

Bayley walks closer to the table and examines the objects placed upon it. One object in particular catches her eye and she reaches down to grab it, almost cautiously as Stephanie continues to watch her. "I-is this what I think it is?" Bayley squeaks nervously as she examines it closer "That depends, what do you think it is?" Stephanie asks with a devilish smirk. "A-a dog collar?" Bayley says suddenly uncertain about what she was holding she continues to examine it before looking up at Stephanie only to find her chuckling silently "What are you laughing at?" Bayley asks with a half-hearted glare trying unsuccessfully to inject some malice into her words.

"Nothing, but that's not a dog collar." Bayley's eyes widen suddenly as she realizes just what she's holding "That's your collar." Stephanie says as she quickly stands and moves around the table to grab the collar from Bayley. "I-it's for me?" Bayley asks her hands fidgeting at her sides as she stares down at the ground. "Yep. Hey, look at me." Stephanie says as she hooks a finger under Bayley's chin. Bayley follows Stephanie's command and looks directly at Stephanie. Bayley blushes under the weight of Stephanie's lustful stare, Stephanie moves suddenly catching Bayley off guard as she brings the collar around Bayley's throat and snaps it closed with a satisfying click "There, now everyone will know who you belong to." Stephanie says as she tugs lightly at Bayley's new collar "It even says 'property of Stephanie McMahon' on the tag." Stephanie says smiling at Bayley's gaping mouth and blushing cheeks.

Bayley struggles to say anything as she thinks about her new collar 'property of Stephanie McMahon doesn't sound half bad.' she thinks to herself. "Now let me tell you about everything else on the table." Stephanie says gesturing towards the items as Bayley looks on in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. "Not only did I get you some essential 'toys' like a vibrator and a couple different sized dildos, I also got some more kinky items." Stephanie says pointing at the items in question. "Like a few different sized butt plugs, as well as some handcuffs, and a remote controlled vibrator." Stephanie says finishing off the list of items she'd bought for them to enjoy. "W-wow." Was all Bayley could mutter as she stared in shock at how many things Stephanie had bought.

"Oh! One more thing!" Stephanie suddenly suddenly says as she grabs an object from her back pocket and holds it towards Bayley. "What are those?" Bayley asks in confusion as she stares at what appears to be a set of keys Stephanie is holding. "Key's to your new room." Stephanie says cryptically "What new room?" Bayley asks as thousands of different possibilities run through her mind. "Your new room in my house." Stephanie says with a sinfully seductive lilt to her words. Bayley doesn't do anything but gape as she stares at the keys "I-in your h-house?" Bayley stutters as she takes the keys gingerly. "You want me to move in?" She asks staring down at the keys in her hand. "Oh also those aren't the keys to just any room, they're the keys to my bedroom." Stephanie says with a beaming smile as she watches Bayley gape at her. "Thank you Stephanie." Bayley says meekly as she continues to stare at the keys. Stephanie says nothing as she lifts Bayley's chin and leans in to press her lips soundly against Bayley's, Bayley makes the cutest noise as she feels Stephanie's soft lips press against hers 'Stephanie's kissing me!' Bayley squeals in her mind as Stephanie continued to kiss her.

The kiss lasted just a few seconds more before Stephanie pulled away "I'll give you the tour of your new home this evening." Stephanie says as she takes a step back and looks at Bayley "Take the rest of the day and gather anything you need and I'll make sure you're moved in by tonight Stephanie says as she smiles kindly at Bayley "You are moving in aren't you?" Stephanie asks her smile fading as she remembers Bayley never confirmed if she was moving in or not. "Of course I'm moving in." Bayley says wholeheartedly as she begins to think of all the things she needs to grab. Stephanie lets out a sigh of relief "Good that's settled. Meet me back here this evening and I'll show you around." Stephanie smiles and kisses Bayley one more time before she allows Bayley to leave the office.

'She just keeps on surprising me.' Bayley thinks as she makes her way to her car excitement buzzing in her veins as she made a mental list of things to grab, ignoring the looks of people as they stared at her new collar. 'I wish they'd stop staring, I'm proud of my collar!' She thinks to herself indignantly as she finally reaches her car.

~~~~~()()()~~~~~~

AN:

Reviews are much appreciated, feel free to suggest anything that you'd like to see in this story.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Homecoming Pt 1

Homecoming Pt.1

"Alright, I've only gotta pack clothes, makeup, and a few more personal belongings and I'll be there." Bayley says happily into the phone. "Ok, I'll be waiting." She hears Stephanie say seductively into the phone before ending the call.

'I wish she'd stop saying things like that until I can cum.' Bayley thinks as her face heats up. 'I can't wait to be with her!' She squeals excitedly in her mind. So, with that in mind Bayley sets off to pack the last of the things she'll need before she moves into Stephanie's bedroom.

=============()()()================

'Okay, don't blow this! This is your chance to finally have someone to love!' Stephanie determinedly in her mind. "I want everything to be perfect." She growls at the construction workers moving in and out of her soon to be shared bedroom.

'Calm down. Think about how happy this will make her.' She says to herself smiling slightly at the thought. Stephanie shakes her head and walks into the bedroom to continue working.

Everything was looking great so far, they had already finished Bayley's closet, her shelves on her side of the room, and a few more little things designed to make Bayley feel more at home in her new room. Things like the room being repainted a light shade of blue, to them replacing the curtains with bright pink ones. 'I really hope she's happy with this.' Stephanie says silently.

Suddenly Stephanie gets a text from her favorite hugger. "Hey Steph leaving the house now, I'm so excited! ;)" It says. Bayley is on her way!' Is all Stephanie can think as she quickly sets about commanding the workers to finish quickly and leave. "We have thirty minutes tops for you guys to finish this and leave!" Stephanie yells urgently at the men. "So get moving!" She commands 'hopefully we get done in time.' The thinks desperately.

============()()()()==============

Knock! Knock! Knock! Bayley knocks three time waiting for Steph to open the door 'This is it!' She squeaks silently to herself. She'd took great care into wearing the cutest things she could find in her wardrobe, Things like a purple hugger hairband, a bright blue form fitting t-shirt, some pink athletic shorts, and cute light blue tenis shoes, she was also, of course, proudly wearing her black collar around her throat. 'C'mon open the door! I'm way to excited!' She thinks, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Suddenly a terrible thought crashes through her mind 'What if she's changed her mind.' She thinks, her stomach dropping and her mind racing. 'What if she doesn't want me anymore.' Her brain begins to feed her thought after horrible thought as to why Stephanie was taking so long to open the door. Her eyes begin to water and her hands fidget with the hem of her shirt as she stands staring at the door 'Why would you think she could ever want you?' She asks herself as she turns to leave.

"Bayley?" She suddenly hears behind her, her heart flipping in her chest and her movements freezing as she hears Steph speak. "Where are you going?" Stephanie asks, a tone of deep fear and sadness seeping into her voice "D-did you change y-your mind?" Stephanie asks, sounding broken and hurt. Bayley's eyes widen and she quickly turns to stare at Stephanie 'I've never heard her stutter before.' She thinks as she looks up into Stephanie's eyes, only to be met with Stephanie's beautiful eyes dripping with tears. "W-what did I d-do wrong?" Stephanie asks taking a couple quick steps towards her. "P-please tell me! I'll d-do anything to fix this!" Stephanie says bordering on yelling as she sobs. Bayley can't say anything, she's frozen, her mind racing with the realisation that Stephanie does want her. 'You made her cry!' Bayley's mind yells at her and she reels back like she'd been slapped.

"Stephanie!" Bayley yells. stopping Stephanie's tirade in its tracks. "I d-didn't change my mind! I'm so s-sorry!" Bayley yells running to Stephanie and wrapping her arms around her quivering form.

"I'm sorry I hurt you!" Bayley says gasping for air as her tears finally fall, her throat burning and eyes blurring as she holds onto Stephanie. "I t-thought y-you didn't want m-me." Bayley gasps out holding tight onto Stephanie. "Why would you ever think I wouldn't want you?" Stephanie's surprisingly soft, surprisingly determined voice breaks through Bayley's constant apologies. "I-i don't know!" Bayley says holding onto Stephanie like she was the only thing that matters. "Come in, calm down. Let me show you around then we'll talk." Stephanie says simply quickly regaining her composure as she takes Bayley's hand, pecks her on the lips and gestures towards the front door. Bayley's still wet eyes widen and she happily laughs walking into her new house with Steph in tow.

Stephanie quickly leads her to the bedroom, knowing that Bayley will want to see her new room first. Bayley's mood continues to brighten as she realizes where Stephanie is leading her. "Here we are." Steph says as she stops in front of a door at the end of a long hallway. "Go ahead use your key and go in." Stephanie says gesturing at the door. Bayley smiles with an ear splitting grin as she fishes the key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. Bayley gasps as she pushes the door open and stares at the seemingly impossibly perfect room. "Y-you did all of this for me?" Bayley asks Stephanie as she looks around at all the little details Stephanie added to the room. "Yep, I spent the entirety of yesterday and today changing this room around." Stephanie says walking to sit on the bed. Bayley continues to look around, wide eyed and smiling as she walks around the room.

Stephanie just sits on the bed, happily watching Bayley as she takes in her new room. "It's perfect!" Bayley squeals. "That's not all, follow me." Stephanie says to her as she walks to an inconspicuous door on the other side of the room. Stephanie waits for Bayley to catch up to her before pushing the door open.

Bayley's eyes light up as she takes in the huge walk in closet, it's split down the middle the left side is black and already has what Bayley assumes to be Stephanie's clothes on the shelves, the right side however is the complete opposite, it is painted bright purple and has completely empty shelves. "I-is that side for me?" Bayley asks pointing towards th bright right side of the closet. Stephanie chuckles and nods her head as Bayley tries to take in all the things Stephanie has done for her. "Thank you so much Steph!" Bayley says excitedly pulling Stephanie into a long embrace before Stephanie suddenly shifts turning their bodies to press Bayley into the wall as she starts hungrily kissing the hugger. Bayley gasps, her body arching as Stephanie continues to kiss her, Stephanie's tongue dipping in and out of her mouth. Bayley squeaks as Stephanie's hand wanders down to grope at her ass, Stephanie growls as she tightens her grip and gives Bayley's ass a light slap. "Ooh!" Bayley exclaims at the smack, breaking the kiss and panting whilst staring into Stephanie's eyes. "I-if I remember correctly we had a talk to have." Stephanie says slightly panting as she pulls back and beckons Bayley to follow.

Stephanie guides Bayley back through the house leading her to the living room "Take a seat." Stephanie says pointing to the luxurious leather couch and chair. Bayley nods and sits on the couch marveling in how comfortable it is as she looks at Stephanie expectantly. "I'll be right back." Stephanie says cryptically as she walks to another room, suddenly Bayley is left with her thoughts as she thinks about how quickly her life has turned around in such a short amount of time. A couple minutes pass as Bayley looks around the room, taking in all the little details and reveling in the feeling of belonging. Bayley's head perks up as she suddenly hears Stephanie approaching from the foor she left in.

Stephanie walks into the room with a tray on top of which rests two streaming mugs. "Here you go." Stephanie says simply placing the tray down and handing Bayley a mug of hot chocolate. "How did you know I liked hot chocolate?" Bayley asks as she happily takes the mug from the other woman. "Bayley, it might not seem like it, but I've been crushing over you since you were signed to NXT." Stephanie says sitting down in the arm chair facing the couch with her own mug in hand and looking at Bayley. "W-why didn't you ever say anything?" Bayley asks overwhelmingly happy at the fact that Stephanie has had feelings for so long. "I was scared you'd reject me." Stephanie says looking away awkwardly, her body language screaming discomfort. "So, I decided to take the leap, and I kind of trapped you into it, so, I'd like to take this moment to tell you that you're free to leave, or break up with me or whatever, if you ever want to whenever you want to without any punishment." Stephanie says looking at the ground.

"Well I'm glad you trapped me." Bayley states defiantly, "I'm the happiest I've been in years right now." Bayley says smiling and reaching with her free hand to run it over Stephanie's hand. "What's not to love?" Bayley asks rhetorically "I've got a hot girlfriend, a fantastic new house, and a collar that declares me as yours." Bayley says winking at Stephanie as Steph stares at her wide eyed. "Thank you Bayley." Stephanie says, her eyes watering as she stares ar Bayley with glassy eyes. "I haven't had the best experiences dating, I never thought I'd find someone." Stephanie says sadly "But you came into my life and flipped it upside down, so thank you." Stephanie says smiling.

"But Bayley I have one question, why did you think I didn't want you earlier?" Stephanie asks taking Bayley's hand and offering her emotional support should she need it. Bayley tenses up slighyly, she'd been hoping this question wouldn't come up. Bayley sat silently for a couple minutes thinking abour how to phrase her answer. Stephanie just sat and rubbed Bayley's hand to offer all the support she could seeing as Bayley was obviously reliving bad experiences. Stephanie was just about to tell Bayley that it was ok, and that she could tell her when she was ready before Bayley suddenly spoke. "In NXT I had a few enemies." Bayley says her eyes losing focus as she remembers the horrible things she'd experienced. "The other women there were constantly verbally abusive, they made fun of my hair and my clothes." Bayley says noticing how Stephanie tenses and she swears she hears a growl from the other woman.

"The worst of them was Sasha Banks, she would attack me for everything, sometimes even physically assaulting me. She'd always tell me no one wanted me and no one ever would." Bayley says sighing sadly as she finishes her recounting of her abusive days in NXT. "I'm gonna kill them." She hears suddenly, looking up to see Stephanie looking as furious as she'd ever seen her. "I'm gonna make every single woman in NXT regret what they did to you." She growls dangerously. "Especially Sasha." Stephanie says simply. "No! Please don't! It's over, can we just leave it in the past?" Bayley asks scared that Stephanie will go to far punishing the women. Stephanie looks back to Bayley and calms herself down.

"Okay. But if you ever want them to suffer for what they did. Please tell me, I'll be happy to do it." Stephanie says with an angry lilt to her voice. "Stephanie?" Bayley asks shyly. "Yes Bayley." Stephanie responds staring intensely at Bayley. "C-can we go to bed?" Bayley asks a blush crawling up her cheeks. "Of course." Stephanie says simply, grabbing Bayley's hand and beginning the short walk back to their shared room.

=============()()()()()=============

A/N

I'm so sorry about the wait! I've had a very busy summer but I'm back to write this story!

Just to clear a few things up in this universe!

1\. WWE is only a women's wrestling company, Triple H and many other male WWE wrestlers don't exist.

2\. You can however expect for there to be a few of the more prolific men's wrestlers to be gender-bent into women's wrestlers.

3\. There will be more backstory added to Bayley and Stephanie, not all their traumas have been discussed.

4\. Bayley will be getting back into the ring and wrestling soon!


	6. Homecoming Pt 2

Bayley's desperation Ch 5

Stephanie couldn't help but be amused by Bayley's flustered, blushing, embarrassed state as she lead her back to the room. She also couldn't help the way her heart beat furiously in her chest at the thought of spending the night with her. 'This is your chance Stephanie, don't mess it up.' She thinks to herself determined to make Bayley understand how much she wants her.

Stephanie is dragged from her thoughts suddenly as a familiar door finally comes into view, she looks over to Bayley only to find her staring back at her, attraction and hope swirl in Bayley's dark brown eyes and Stephanie finds herself stopping and staring into them. "Steph?" Bayley asks almost innocently. "S-sorry, what was that?" Stephanie asks shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "W-what were you looking at?" Bayley asks confused at Steph's sudden shift in behavior. 'What do I say!' Stephanie thinks desperately, wracking her brain for an explanation. "I-i was just, uhm-uhh." Stephanie stutters. Bayley continues looking at her funny as Stephanie struggles to explain, so, Steph decides on honesty. "It's just

t-that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Stephanie mumbles her voice so low that it's almost a whisper. Bayley looks shocked and shakes her head "Sorry, I t-think I misheard you Stephanie, can you repeat that?" Bayley says self consciously, obviously unbelieving that anyone thought anything about her was beautiful. "I think your eyes are beautiful." Stephanie says more confidently this time as she repeats what she said louder. Bayley goes silent as she stares with an unidentifiable look on her face at Stephanie. "Y-you really t-think they're pretty?" Bayley squeaks out, sounding like she'd never thought she'd hear anyone say those words. "Of course I do." Stephanie says lifting her hand to tilt Bayley's head up towards hers. "And I could stare into them all day." The taller woman adds as she stares into Bayley's orbs once again, this time pouring every ounce of affection and want for Bayley she has into her own gaze. Bayley blushes a bright crimson but doesn't make any attempt to break the gaze as she stares up into Stephanie's eyes.

Stephanie can't help the growl that comes from the back of her throat as she leans down to kiss the blushing woman. Bayley squeaks as Stephanie presses her lips firmly to her own, Bayley kisses back just as fervently, closing her eyes and leaning into Stephanie subconsciously. Stephanie grins into the kiss and runs her tongue over Bayley's lips, seeking an entrance into Bayley's warm mouth. The shorter woman gasps as Stephanie's tongue teases her lips, Stephanie takes the opening and quickly fills Bayley's open mouth with her own tongue.'She tastes so good!' Stephanie thinks growling into the kiss as she wraps her arms around Bayley's midsection, pulling her close and pressing their bodies together, Stephanie smirks as and use one hand to run down and squeeze against Bayley's pert ass. Bayley moans and her knees nearly give at the sensation. Stephanie runs her tongue over Bayley's continuing to grab at her bottom as she explores every crevice of Bayley's war wet mouth with her tongue. 'I feel like I'm gonna pass out!' Bayley thinks as Stephanie explores her mouth 'I don't ever want this feeling to stop though.' She adds in her mind as she whimpers into the kiss.

Stephanie suddenly breaks the kiss and pulls her head back slightly, her arms still wrapped around Bayley as a string of saliva hangs between their lips. "God I love kissing you." Stephanie says breathing heavily. Bayley can't speak as her mind seems to short circuit from the blistering, romantic kiss she'd just received. "C'mon." Stephanie says taking the hugger's hand and leading her through the bedroom door. "Do you have anything to wear to bed?" Stephanie asks gesturing towards Bayley's current clothing, "I don't think those would be very comfortable to sleep in." She says as she walks towards the closet disappearing into it. "I-I do, but it's in my car." Bayley says, a self deprecating tone in her voice as she realizes that she'd left her bags in the car. "That's fine." Stephanie says walking out of the closet and throwing Bayley some loose athletic shorts and a slightly too big tank top. "I know I'm taller than you, but those should work for the time being." Steph explains walking back into the closet to grab herself some clothes. "T-thank you!" Bayley yells scrambling to shove her pants down off her body, she then quickly pulls her pink t-shirt over her head before quickly taking her bra off and throwing it onto the floor with the rest of her discarded clothing. She takes care to leave the collar on, never wanting to part with it. she then pulls the loose tank top on and pulls the shorts up her legs.

Bayley blushes furiously as she notices the slightly damp sheen of her arousal on her inner thighs. 'That kiss was so fantastic!' She thinks squealing internally as she repeats it in her mind. "Are you dressed?" Bayley suddenly hears Stephanie call, "Yeah!" Bayley yells back as she sits on the bed self consciously. Bayley twiddles her thumbs as she waits for Steph to reemerge. Suddenly Bayley hears the closet unlock and looks up to see Steph walk out, her jaw going slack as she sees the older woman wearing a form fitting tank top and some shorts kinda like what she's wearing that show off her perfect long legs. Stephanie stops as she exits the closet 'She's so beautiful.' Is all the can think as she looks at Bayley in her own clothes 'I could get used to this.' She thinks as her gaze moves up to look at Bayley's slack jawed expression. "See something you like?" Stephanie asks the younger woman with a teasing lilt to her voice. Bayley jumps like she'd had cold water dumped on her and a flush crawles up her chest and cheeks. Stephanie decides to tease her a little and does a little twirle, she stops with her back turned to Bayley and wiggles her hips at her. Bayley's eyes widen and her mouth goes slack again as Stephanie's shorts show off her perfect bottom as she shakes her hips. Stephanie looks back towards her and waits for Bayley's eyes to travel back up to meet hers before she winks at her and turns around to walk towards the blushing inexperienced woman. Stephanie comes to stand at the foot of the bed as she drops to her knees on the mattress. "Bayley?" Stephanie asks slightly concerned as Bayley continues to stare at her. "You ok?" Stephanie asks, a note of panic edging into her voice as she wonders if she went to far. "Bayley, please says something!" Stephanie says her voice bordering on pure panic as she kneels on the bed. Bayley suddenly reaches forward and grabs Stephanie's hand, she pulls it to rest on her cheek before she suddenly speaks with large amounts of self doubt and fear in her tone. "Stephanie? C-can y-you make l-love to me?" Bayley asks, her self conscious eyes rising to meet slightly panicked ones.

And, for possibly the first time in her life, Stephanie was speechless, her mind simply couldn't cope with Bayley's request, so she responded in the only way she knew how, Stephanie leaned forward took Bayley's chin and dragged the brunette's lips to meet her own. Bayley squeaked as their lips met, Steph kissed her softly but passionately for a couple minutes as she gathered her thoughts before she pulled back and answered the question of the young woman before her. "Bayley, you don't have any Idea how much you mean to me." Stephanie says gathering her thoughts as she kept eye contact with Bayley "You know we don't have to do anything tonight." Stephanie says rubbing Bayley's right hand with her left. "I don't want you to feel pressured into having sex with me." Stephanie says, obviously feeling quite guilty for their previous sexual encounters.

"A-and I really don't deserve you right now." The older woman says looking away from Bayley's affectionate eyes and down at the bedding beneath them. Bayley suddenly reaches put and wraps her arms around Stephanie in a tight hug before tipping bavkwards, dragging the older woman down to lay on top of her on the soft bed. "Stephanie, I. Want. You!" Bayley exclaims nearly yelling the statement at Stephanie in an attempt to get the words through the older woman's head.

"And you do deserve me!" Bayley growls into Steph's ear as she pulls her tighter against herself. "There is no one on this planet I want more than you." Bayley whispers into Stephanie's ear. "D-do you really mean that?" Stephanie asks meekly still obviously doubting herself. "I've never meant anything more." Bayley says determined to make Stephanie see how much she wants her, wants this.

"I-if you're really sure, then I would be happy to." Stephanie says running her hand down Bayley's side. Bayley shivers lightly at the feeling and spreads her legs, Stephanie moves her hips between Bayley's now spread thighs and they fit perfectly, almost like they're supposed to be together. 'I think I'm falling in love.' Stephanie thinks as she tilts her head to begin feverishly kissing Bayley, moaning into her mouth as they begin to kiss, their tongues battling for dominance in their mouths as Bayley whimpers into it. Stephanie groans and moves her hands down Bayley's body to grab at the hem of the smaller womans shirt, she pauses looking into Bayley's wonderful eyes for permission. Bayley simply nods and smiles giving Stephanie all the permission she needs as the older woman pulls the hugger's shirt over her head, pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Bayley instinctively covers her chest with her hands as her whole body seems to flush. "Let me see you." Steph says brushing Bayley's hands away from her perky breasts. Stephanie gasps at the sight of Bayley's perky little nipples standing to full attention. "You're so beautiful." Stephanie says reverently as her hands drop to squeeze and play with Bayley's perfectly sized breasts. Stephanie leans back down and pushes her tongue back into Bayley's mouth as she continues kiss her, the older woman's hands wandering over Bayley's body at the same time. Bayley breaks the kiss this time, timidly running her hands down to tug lightly at Stephanie's own tank top. Stephanie pulls back and quickly disposes of her own shirt, tossing it onto the floor to join the growing pile of clothes. "Y-you're so p-pretty." Bayley mumbles staring up a Stephanie's large breasts with lust in her eyes as she shyly runs her hands up the older womans body to flick at Stephanie's quickly hardening nipples. "Ah!" Stephanie gasps as Bayley tweaks and flicks her sensitive nipples, the light brown protrusions now fully hard as she groans at Bayley's attention. "F-fuck!" Stephanie exclaims surprised at just how sensitive her nipples are.

Stephanie suddenly breaks the close embrace to sit up on her knees and push her shorts and panties down her legs at the same time, tossing them off the bed to be found later, to reveal her little landing strip of pubic hair and slick pussy. before impatiently moving to tug at Bayley's own shorts. "W-wait!" Bayley suddenly calls stopping Steph dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Stephanie asks quickly worried she'd done something. "N-nothing! J-just don't laugh at me." Bayley says turning her eyes away embarrassed as she pushes her shorts down her legs to reveal her dripping wet arousal soaking through her panties and coating her thighs. "Oh my god." Stephanie groans as she stares upon possibly the hottest single thing she's ever seen in her life. "I know! It's so embarrassing! You probably don't even wanna touch me now." Bayley says sadly obviously misreading Stephanie's awe as disgust. "No Bayley! It's j-just that that's the sexiest thing i-i've ever seen." Stephanie explains with a guttural sound as she once again takes a look at Bayley's dripping wet pussy. "O-oh." Bayley says relieved but also finding it unbelievably embarrassing as Stephanie continues to stare.

Stephanie growls and begins to kiss her again, this time moving one hand down to pinch and tweak her nipples while the other one slides down the length of Bayley's body, sliding over her hard abs to cup at her dripping sex through the fabric of her soaked panties."Ahh!" Bayley squeals at the unexpected, unfamiliar sensation as Steph touches all over her body. "Y-you're a-allowed to cum whenever you want now, by the way." Stephanie says into the kiss. Stephanie once again slides her tongue over Bayley's as she kisses her, the bigger woman's hand pressing through fabric and teasing against Bayley's hypersensitive throbbing clit. "Hyaaa!" Bayley nearly screams as her legs attempt to close against the extreme sensation but the strong hips nestled between stop them. 'I-i've never been this sensitive before!' Bayley screams silently to herself as the sensation is almost enough to tip her over the edge, but not quite. "S-steph! Please! More!" Bayley screams body twitching at the possible incoming orgasm. Steph grins 'This is exactly what I wanted.' Steph thinks removing her hands from Bayley's oversensitive body as she moves down a little.. "S-Stephanie, what?" Bayley asks about to ask why she stopped touching her when she opens her eyes and looks to see Stephanie take a sensitive nipple into her mouth. "Steph!" Bayley squeals at the sudden attention to her nipple. Stephanie just looks up to meet Bayley's wide eyes with a wink as she grinds Bayley's sensitive nipple between her teeth before laving at it with a long flat lick. "Oh!" Bayley squeaks as she feels her orgasm approach, her legs twith and her abs flex as she feels herself reaching the edge. "I-I'm gonna cum!" She screams, and just as she says that Stephanie pulls away and begins to lick her way down Bayley's body. "No!" Bayley yells in frustration as she feels her her orgasm ebbing away. Steph jusy giggles and licks down Bayley's hard abs as they jump under her tongue. "W-what are you- Ah!" Bayley says not finishing her question as Stephanie licks at her soaked cunt through her panties. Stephanie takes Bayley's panties and pulls them down her legs, revealing a clean shaven little dripping slit for her viewing pleasure.

"I think it's time I return the favor." Stephanie says laying on her stomach between the younger woman's thighs and hicking her legs over her shoulders. "W-what do you mean?" Bayley asks wide eyed, and Stephanie offers no answer other than taking Bayley's hypersensitive clit into her mouth and sucking. "Fuuuu!" Bayley screams as a sudden orgasm rushes over her, the hugger's legs clamp onto Stephanie's head as her back arches and her toes curl, her abs jump and flex as her whole body seems to quiver. "Stephanie!" Bayley screams her cunt spraying copious amounts of fluid into the waiting mouth at her entrance. Bayley continues to quiver and squirt for what feels like hours but is only about twenty seconds. And just when Bayley thoughy it was over Stephanie began to lick a her pussy, viciously scraping her teeth against the hugger's little nub as she does. "Noooooo!" Bayley screams, her voice giving out midway through as another orgasm suddenly crashes over her. Her vision exploding into stars. This orgasm is somehow even more mind blowing than the last, as her back arches as far as it can go, and her legs quiver and kick out against the mattress. Bayley's abused little pussy feebly attempts to grip at Stephanie's tongue as Bayley's hands grab at the sheets.

Suddenly Bayley goes limp, clearly done for the night and entirely sated as Stephanie crawls up the bed and pulls her into an embrace, the younger woman's head resting on Stephanie's chest.

"T-thank you Steph." Bayley says obviously spent as Stephanie chuckles holding Bayley tightly against her. "You're welcome. Goodnight." Stephanie says simply laying back with Bayley's head on her chest as she watches the younger woman drift to sleep peacefully. 'Yep. Definitely falling in love.' Stephanie thinks, and although she should be terrified, she actually hasn't been this happy in years.

==========()()()()===========

A/N

I'm really proud of this chapter. It's the longest one yet. I hope you enjoyed!

As you can probably tell, I've decided to take this story in a more romance and story heavy direction instead of a total dom/sub smut thing, however there will still be plenty if that. I'm super excited to show off more of this universe I have planned!

Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
